The present invention relates to a transmission device for a hybrid vehicle including a motor and an internal combustion engine which are driving sources, and more specifically to an automatic shift manual transmission device (AMT) constituted based on a manual transmission, and arranged to automate shift operation.
Conventionally, there is known an automatic shift manual transmission device which is constituted based on a manual transmission having a high transmitting efficiency, and in which a shift operation is automated. In this transmission device, when a main clutch between an internal combustion engine and the transmission device is released (disengaged) for the shift, a power transmission between the internal combustion engine and the transmission device is shut off. Accordingly, a temporal drop (decrease) of the torque is generated.
A Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-54938 discloses an automatic shift manual transmission device which is applied to a hybrid vehicle using an internal combustion engine and a motor, which is arranged to perform a torque assist by the motor at the shift, and thereby to avoid the temporal drop (decrease) of the torque at the shift.